Future Shock
by kora22
Summary: Simba and his friends are sent into the future by a lion named Wakati. Can they find a way back, or are they stuck in the future? One of their enemies is also sent to the future with them...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've come to the decision that my series will have the title, The Lion King Chronicles. I figured it was time to pick a title, so there it is. This story will be... Interesting. Enjoy Chapter One.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wakati**

Simba and his friends were down by the water hole, spending their morning relaxing. It had been a week since Zira's attempt to take over the Pridelands. They were all sitting quietly until Simba spoke up.

"Alright, I can't take it." he said.

"What?" Nala asked.

"It's too quiet." he told her. "We need to find something to do."

"Like what?" Kulaani asked.

"I don't know." Simba said. "Let's just go somewhere."

"We could always go to the jungle again." Tora suggested. "Who knows, we may find something new."

"Oh, like another giant spider?" Kora said. "That would just be wonderful..."

"Quit it." Mheetu said, referring to Kora's pessimistic attitude.

"Yeah." Sora said before turning back to Simba. "I'll go if that's what you want to do."

"Angani and I will go too." Mkali said.

"We will?" Angani asked. The last thing she wanted to do was go hang out in a bug-infested jungle all day.

It was decided that Simba and all of his friends would be going to the jungle. As they walked away from the water hole, Kula had a realization.

"Wait." she said. "Won't everyone get suspicious if all of us are gone?"

"Not if we're gone too long." Simba said. "They'll just think we're somewhere in the Pridelands."

"You better be right, Prince Fuzzball." Angani said. "If we get in trouble, I'll wring your little neck."

"It'll be fine." Simba assured. "We take a quick look around the jungle, see if we can find anything, and then come back."

"If you say so." Kora said.

"Good." Simba said. "Let's move out."

* * *

Wakati's fur is light gray and he has light gray eyes. He not a normal lion by any means. He has the special ability to travel through time. He had spent his life going through the different time periods. He was lonely. He didn't bother making friends because he never stayed anywhere long, and when he was approached, he wasn't exactly the most friendly lion. Wakati tended to be bitter towards others, sometimes he used his ability to send others through time. Sometimes they were brought back, but most of them are still stuck somewhere.

"Maybe I can finally be alone." Wakati said to himself as he walked through the jungle. "This place seems pretty peaceful... I just hope it stays that way." He continued walking until he came to the edge of the jungle. He looked across the savannah in front of him. "Hm... I've seen nicer, but at least there's nobody arou-" He stopped when he saw a group of cubs coming towards him.

"Just when I thought I was in the clear..." he said. "I guess I'll just need to get rid of them."

* * *

"Hey," Nala said as she and the others got closer to the jungle. "Who's that lion at the edge of the jungle?"

"I'm not sure." Simba said. "Maybe he's lost. Let's see if he needs help." They all quickly ran over to him.

"Are you lost?" Simba asked Wakati as they approached him. "It's unusual for anyone to be in the jungle."

"Yes..." Wakati said. "I realize that. That is why I'm here. And that is why you must go."

"Why?" Simba asked. "We come here a lot."

"All the more reason." Wakati said as a glow started surrounding his body.

"Of course..." Kora said.

"What are you doing?" Tora asked.

"I want you to leave me be." Wakati said. "And I'll make sure you do."

Before any of the cubs could say anything, they diappeared.

"I wonder where I sent them?" Wakati asked himself. "Oh well, not my problem." Another thing Wakati didn't know was that he was being watched. A pitch black lion with green eyes suddenly appeared next to him.

"Interesting..." Kivuli said. "What did you do with those cubs?"

"What's it to you?" Wakati asked. "Just leave me alone."

"Ha!" Kivuli laughed. "You think you can tell me what to do?"

"Yes." Wakati told him as he began glowing again. "I can." Kivuli didn't have time to try and escape before Wakati made him disappear as well.

"There." Wakati said. "Anyone else who comes out here and disturbs me will have the same thing happen to them."

* * *

Simba opened his eyes. He looked around to see where he was and saw that he appeared to be inside the den at Pride Rock. He saw his friends around him, they were all still unconscious. He got up and walked over to Nala.

"Nala, wake up!" He said as he shook her.

"Huh?" Nala said as her eyes opened. "Where are we?"

"Back at Pride Rock." Simba said. "Help me wake up the others." They both went around, waking the rest of their friends up. When they were all awake, Kora noticed something.

"Hey," Kora said. "Where is everyone?"

Simba looked out the den entrance and saw his father sitting at the edge of Pride Rock. "I don't know, but there's my dad, I should go tell him about that lion." Simba walked out of the den and approached the lion sitting on Pride Rock. "Hey, Dad."

The lion turned around and both he and Simba were shocked.

"You're not my dad!" Simba shouted. The lion looked a lot like Mufasa, but it wasn't him. "Who are you!?"

The other cubs ran out to see what Simba was yelling about. The lion Simba was talking to was one they had never seen before, though he did look like Mufasa.

"Who are you!?" Simba asked again.

"How is this possible...?" The lion said quietly.

"How is what possible?" Nala asked.

"You..." the lion said. "You cubs..."

"Forget us!" Tora said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Simba." he replied. "King of the Pridelands."

They just stared at each other. The cubs thought he was lying, but the truth was that they had been sent into the future.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is an interesting situation. What will happen to the cubs now that they are in the future? The more important question however, is will they find a way back. And what about Kivuli? See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't know why everyone is arguing about which of Simba's cubs should be in this. I already have it planned, so I can't just go and change it.**

**anonymous13: Angani's threats may be empty, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't carry them out if she really wanted to. And Simba obviously won't be the only one to see his future self, so I'm sure we'll get some interesting reactions. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Princess**

"This can't be." Tora said. "If he's Simba, then that means..."

"Whoever that lion was sent us into the future." Nala finished for her. "That would explain why he was glowing."

"But time travel is impossible." Kora said.

"After everything that's happened to us, you say that's impossible?" Tora asked. "I'd say it's extremely probable."

"You cubs wait here." adult Simba told him. "I'll be right back." He then ran down Pride Rock. A few minutes later, he came back with a creamy colored lioness. "See, Nala? I'm not crazy! It's us as cubs."

"How?" adult Nala asked.

"Well, like I said before," cub Nala began, "we found this weird lion in the jungle and then he started glowing. Then, we woke up and we were here."

"Maybe he's still in the jungle..." Kulaani suggested. "You know, just an older version of him. Then we can get out of here."

"Uh, about the jungle..." Adult Simba said. "It burned down a while back..."

"Wait, what!?" Kulaani exclaimed. "My family lives there!"

"It's okay, Kulaani." Adult Simba said. "Your pride got out safe."

"I'm still having a hard time believing this." Adult Nala said. "But it definately us." She seemed to be in thought as she looked at the cubs. "Well, until you can find a way back, you can stay here. We-"

"Mom! Daddy!" the voice of a female cub rang out. They all looked to where the voice was coming from. The cub had creamy colored fur with a noticeable tinge of gold. "Hey... Who are they?" she asked when she saw the group of cubs.

"Um..." Simba said as he tried to think of something to say. "Kiara, these cubs are... well... this is Simba, and that's Nala."

"Why do you have the same names as my parents?" Kiara asked Simba and Nala.

"Because we are your parents... I guess..." Simba said.

"No, you're not." Kiara said. "They're standing right there."

"Kiara," her father said, "I know this is hard to belive, but that is your mom, my friends, and I as cubs."

"That's not possible." Kiara said.

"You know those stories about my cubhood I told you?" Simba asked. "This would be a perfect example of one." He turned his attention to the other cubs. "Now, you guys can feel free to look around, but don't go too far until we find a way to help you."

"Alright." cub Simba said. "We'll all meet up back here later. I'm sure you're all waiting to see your future selves."

"I'm actuall pretty curious." Tora said.

All the cubs decided they would split up for now and meet back at the den later.

* * *

"So..." Simba said as he and Nala walked with Kiara. "You're our daughter?"

"Yes, Da- I mean Sim- What do I call you?" Kiara asked.

"Simba's fine." he told her. "It would be kind of weird if you called us Mom and Dad, considering we're cubs."

"True..." Kiara said. "Hey, you wanna go meet my best friend?"

"Sure." Nala said.

"Okay, but we have to make sure my parents don't see us leave." Kiara told them.

"Why?" Simba asked.

"It's close to the Outlands," she said, "but it's fine, we meet each other everyday at the same place."

"Let's go then." Nala said.

* * *

"Hey, I think that's us." Tora said to Mheetu as they approached the water hole. They saw a dark tan lioness and a lion with light colored fur with a black mane.

"My mane is black?" Mheetu asked.

"Well, it has to be some color." Tora answered. "Come on, let's get over there!"

The lion with the black mane looked over and saw two cubs approaching. His eyes widened as he looked at the cubs. "What the heck!?" he exclaimed.

"What?" the lioness said as she looked to where he was looking. She then had a look of shock on her face. "Mheetu, is that..."

"I think so, Tora." he answered. "But it's impossible."

"Hey," cub Tora said as she and Mheetu got to them. "Are you Tora and Mheetu?"

"Yes," Adult Mheetu answered. "Are you?"

"Yep." cub Mheetu answered. "And before you ask, we were sent to the future by some weirdo in the jungle."

"Sounds like our cubhood." Adult Tora said.

"I still think I'm hallucinating." Adult Mheetu said. "Anyway, why did you come look for us?"

"Well," cub Tora said, "while we're stuck in the future, I wanted to see if we had any cubs."

"Yes, we do." Adult Tora answered, "In fact, here they come now."

Two cubs were walking towards them. One was a female with the same fur color as Mheetu, and the other was a male that was the same color as Tora with a black tuft of fur on his head and some black fur on the rims of his ears.

"Bahati, Akiki." Adult Mheetu said as his son and daughter approached. "We'd like you to meet someone... Well, you already know them, but you don't."

"Dad, you're nuts." Bahati said.

"What's he talking about?" Akiki asked her mother.

"Kids, these two cubs here are your father and I when we were cubs." their mother said.

"Ha, good one Mom." Bahati said.

"I'm serious." she said. "I always told you we had nutty things happen to us when we were cubs."

"So, those stories weren't made up?" he asked. "Weird."

"Our cubs wre so cute!" cub Tora exclaimed.

"Why don't you go with them?" Adult Tora told her cubs. "They could probably tell you things that we can't remember."

"Isn't hanging out with your parents kind of... uncool?" Bahati asked.

"Technically, they aren't yet." Akiki said.

"True." her brother responded. "Let's go then."

Adult Tora and Mheetu watched as the four cubs walked away.

"Still not believing it." Mheetu said. "Oh well, at least the kids will be entertained."

* * *

"I need to get back." Kivuli said to himself as he walked through the Pridelands. "I can't carry out my plan during this time period. It just won't work." Even though he was a powerful being, he didn't have the ablility to travel through time. "There has to be a way to get back... That's it! If I can find those cubs, they're bound to find a way to the past and I'll be sure to go with them." He then disappeared to go look for Simba and his friends. Kivuli knew he had to be careful not to make himself known to them... At least not until the time was right.

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter two. Reviews are now being moderated to stop the arguing about Simba's cubs, but that should stop now that you n=know who's in it. And just so you know, Kiara was the one I planned on having in it. I like Kopa, but he just didn't fit into it. Anyway, in the next chapter the rest of the cubs will meet their future selves, and other things will happen, but you'll have to wait to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter just focuses on the other cubs meeting themselves, except Angani and Mkali, but don't worry, we'll get to see them. I got something planned for them... That's all I got. Have fun.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: This is Your Future**

Kora and Kula had decided to go to the top of Pride Rock to look for their future selves. Since they go up there a lot to be by themselves, they figured their older selves did too. When they got to the top, they saw a dark tan lion with a black mane, and a brown-furred lioness sitting next to him. They had their backs to the two cubs.

"That must be them, I mean us." Kula said. "Come on, lt's go see." They both walked up to the two lions. "Excuse me."

The two adults turned around and looked at the two cubs in front of them.

"Kora, am I really seeing what I think I am?" the lioness asked.

"Yep, that's us, Kula." Adult Kora said in a voice that was much deeper than the cubs expected.

"Dang," Cub Kula said, "Your voice is deep."

"Wait." Adult Kula said. "H-"

"How are we here?" Kora finished for her. "Well, that's a long story."

"So, what's are life like in the future?" cub Kula asked. "Do we have cubs?"

"Well," Adult Kora said, "You will soon." He looked over at his mate. "In about a month."

"So, have you met everyone else?" Adult Kula asked. "They'd probably be surprised to see you."

"Unless the others already found them." cub Kora said. "Then they won't be too surprised."

"We should all meet up with each other." Adult Kula said. "Come on, we'll go find everyone else."

* * *

"He should be here any minute." Kiara said to Simba and Nala as they all waited by the border of the Outlands. "We meet here everyday at the same time."

"I'm not sure I approve of my daughter meeting with an Outlander." Simba told her.

Kiara just rolled her eyes. "Even as a cub, you tell me the same things." She looked out into the Outlands and saw a cub approaching. "Here he comes!"

"Hey, Kiara." the cub said when he reached them. He had brown fur and a black tuft of fur on his head. The cub then noticed Simba and Nala. "Who are those two?"

"Before I tell you, Kovu," Kiara said, "I need you to know I'm telling the truth and that I'm not crazy."

"I would never think that." Kovu assured her.

"Alright..." Kiara sighed. "They are my parents... from the past."

"Huh?" Kovu said.

"Yeah..." Kiara said. "They're stuck here until they find a way back from the past."

"Weird..." Kovu said. "Anyway, what should we do today?"

"I don't know." Kiara replied. "How about we just take it easy today. I'm interested in talking to them more, maybe you'll be interested too."

"Sure, why not?" Kovu said. "It's still weird, but a cool weird."

* * *

"Well, there's Sora." Adult Kula said. "It looks like they've already met."

"Why does adult Sora look so stressed?" Kula asked. "And why does our Sora look so... surprised?"

"Oh," Adult Kora said, "that may have something to do with the seven cubs he has. It takes a lot out of him to look after all of them."

They continued to walk over to where Sora, Akili, and their future selves were.

"Well," cub Kula laughed, "someone's been busy."

"Seven...?" Sora said quietly. "Seven!"

"Oh, and another thing," Adult Sora said, pointing to his mane. "These cubs are going to make your mane turn gray... Early."

"Great..." Sora sighed.

"Woah!" Tora said as she, Mheetu, Bahati, and Akiki walked over. "That's a lot of cubs!"

"Uncle Sora," Bahati said. "You look stressed. Is your anxiety acting up again? Don't get too worked up, Mom told me about the last time when you passed out from an anxiety attack."

"I'll watch them for a while." Adult Kula said. "It'll give you and Akili a break."

"Thank you." Adult Sora said. "Kids, go with aunt Kula. Behave for her."

Sora's cubs all followed their aunt to give their parents a break.

"Whew..." Adult Sora said, "They're exausting."

"I told you to stop after three." a lion said as he walked up to the group. "Vitani and I did."

"Yes, thank you, Kulaani." he answered sarcastically. "Where's Vitani at?"

"Oh, she's just with our past selves." he told him. "They must have figured out how to time travel. Not an easy thing to do."

"Wait..." cub Kora said. "You know how to?"

"Of course." Kulaani answered. "Though it's not an easy process."

"Sora, Akili, Mheetu, and Tora," Kula said, "you stay here while Kora and I go find everyone else."

"Alright." Sora said before the two cubs and adult Kora left.

"So," Adult Sora said to Sora and Akili, "how about I teach you some ways to control anxiety. Trust me, you'll need it."

"Uh... Sure..." Sora said. "That would be great..."

* * *

**A/N: Poor future Sora, getting a gray mane early and suffering from anxiety attacks. I guess he should have listened to Kulaani... That's all for now. I'm tired... so yeah... Good night.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone! I had a busy weekend and I was busy in school last week, now I have some time to do this. Enjoy chapter four. **

**snheetah: Yes, Sora's legacy certainly will live on... And just think of all the grandchildren he'll have some day.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Solution**

"I can't believe it..." Angani said with angry look on her face. She and Mkali had found their future selves, but it wasn't what they had expected.

"What's wrong?" Adult Angani asked.

"What's wrong!?" Angani shouted angrily. "You two! That's what's wrong!"

"I was quite the little spitfire, wasn't I?" Adult Angani said, looking to the lioness next to her. It was Mkali.

"I just wish these little brats would leave us alone." Adult Mkali said. "They are really starting to get on my nerves."

"Don't be rude!" Adult Angani scolded.

"Hm..." cub Mkali said. "It seems that our personalities rubbed off on each other after awhile."

"So, I grow up to be some big-hearted buffoon?" Angani asked. "Wonderful!"

"Do you want me to tell you about the time I saved a group of baby ostriches from a fire?" Adult Angani asked.

"Ahhhh! Make it stop!" Angani shouted.

"Hey, you two." Kula said as she and Kora walked over. "We think we might know a way to get back."

"Thank the Kings!" Angani exclaimed. "Let's get out of here, Mkali."

"Come back anytime!" Adult Mkali told them.

Adult Mkali glared at her, "Don't encourage them!" she spat.

"Don't worry." cub Angani said. "We won't come back."

"Alright." Kora said. "Have you guys seen Simba and Nala anywhere?"

"I think I saw them head towards the Outlands." Mkali said.

"Let's get out there then." Angani said. "When we get back home, I'm going to find that dope that sent us here in the first place and rip the eyes straight out of his skull."

"Ah, Angani." Kora said. "So feminine."

"Can it." she said. "Let's go."

* * *

"Dang." Kovu said. "You guys have been through a lot."

"Yes," Simba said, "but luckily, I was there to save us every time."

"Excuse me?" Nala said, giving him a funny look. "What about the rest of us that were there?"

"Oh, and they helped... a little." he added.

Nala was about to say something, but was stopped when she heard Kora's voice.

"Finally." he said. "We found you. Come on, we found someone who can help us get back to our own time."

"Really?" Nala said. "What are we waiting for!"

Kiara turned to Kovu. "I'll see you later, I'm going with them. They may need some help."

"Alright." Kovu replied. "See you tomorrow."

"Lead the way." Simba said to Kora.

* * *

When Simba and the others returned to where Sora, Akili, Tora, and Mheetu were, they saw that Kulaani and Vitani had arrived.

"Good to see ya!" Kulaani exclaimed. "Are you guys enjoying the future?"

"No." Angani said. "Now, who's the one that knows how to get us back?"

"Me." Adult Kulaani said.

"Okay," Angani said, "spit it out!"

"There is two ways to send you back." he told them. "You can find the one who sent you here in the first place, but that could take a long time. Your other option is to go to the Mwaka Stone."

"What's that?" Tora asked.

"It's a special stone that allows you to time travel." he said. "Only a few know how to activate it, and i just happen to be one of them."

"Well, how do you do it?" Simba asked.

"Before we do anything," Adult Kulaani said, "let's go get Simba and Nala."

"We're right here." Simba said.

"No, the other Simba and Nala." Kulaani told them.

"Oh." Simba said. They all then started walking back to Pride Rock.

* * *

"So..." Kivuli said as he watched the cubs from under a nearby tree. "They found a way to get back to the past." He knew that the only way he was going to get back was if he managed to go with them, which he knew they wouldn't just agree to do. "I'll just have to make them take me back as well, then I can finally get ready to unleash what I have in store for them..."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the present, Mufasa and the other pride members noticed the cubs were gone. They had been gone all day. While it wasn't unusual, their parents were getting fed up with them constantly disappearing.

"I don't know what to do." Mufasa said as he paced around the den. "They get grounded, and that still doesn't stop them. Obviously, they need a more severe punishment if they are to learn anything."

"What do you propose we do?" Neema asked. "We've tried and tried, but nothing helps."

Mufasa stopped pacing and started thinking. "Well..." he said, "There is one thing we could do, but I'm not a particular fan of it."

"What is it?" Sarafina asked.

"It's like a boot camp for disobedient cubs." Mufasa said. "My parents sent Scar and I to it when we wouldn't stop misbehaving. It didn't have much of an effect on Scar, but it worked for me. I never went against my parents orders again."

"I'll think about it." Neema said. "It doesn't sound pleasant, but they need to learn to listen."

"It's the only thing I can come up with." Mufasa said. "We'll discuss it again later. Sarabi, get the hunting party ready to move out. It's almost time for our next meal."

* * *

**A/N: The cubs found their ticket back, but it looks like they may have a guest joining them... And it seems like Mufasa and the other parents may be ready to take steeper measures to be sure their cubs do what they are told.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the resolution. Enjoy the chapter.**

**snheetah: Kivuli doesn't have much to risk in this one, but in a later story, he risks it all... Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Mwaka Stone**

"Why do we need to go get my dad?" Kiara asked as she and the other cubs all followed adult Kulaani back to Pride Rock.

"Just for security." he told her. "If other animals see us with the king, they won't bother us."

"Oh." Kiara responded.

"So," Mheetu said, "how exactly does the Mwaka Stone work?"

"Well," Kulaani said, "You need someone who can channel enough energy into it, so it can be activated. Luckily, we know somebody who can do that." He looked at Sora.

"I can't." Sora said, "My head hurts too much when I try to focus. Can't you get the other me to do it?"

"Yeah, right." Kulaani laughed, "He can't keep his concentration on anything for too long before he has an anxiety attack. Besides, it only needs to work for a minute."

"I guess I'll try." Sora said. "Otherwise, we're trapped here."

"Good." Kulaani said. "Oh, look, we're at Pride Rock. Simba should be up there."

They all walked up Pride Rock and found Simba and Nala sitting at the tip.

"Simba," Kulaani said, "We need you to come with us."

Simba turned and faced Kulaani, "What do you need me for?" he asked.

"I know a way to get them back where they belong." Kulaani told him. "We just need you to come so no other animals try to stop us."

"Alright." Adult Simba said. "Nala, you stay here and keep an eye on things. Kulaani, you lead the way."

"Right, let's go." Kulaani said before leading them back down Pride Rock.

* * *

Kivuli was watching the every move of the group going to the Mwaka Stone. If they left without him, he would never get to put his plan into action.

"Once they get to that rock they were talking about," he said to himself, "that's when I will make my move. They won't have a choice but to take me with them... Funny how they don't even know I'm here. Oh well, they will soon."

* * *

It took about a half an hour for them to reach the Mwaka Stone. They only encountered a slight setback along the way.

"Good thing we were able to get away from that group of hyenas." Tora said as they approached the stone. "There was quite a few of them."

"Just give one a good swat to the head." Adult Simba said, "Once one of them gets hurt, the rest get scared and run away. I remember when they used to be a lot tougher than that."

"Okay, so what do I do?" Sora asked as he looked at the large stone in front of him. It had strange symbols carved into it.

"Just focus all your power on it." Kulaani said. "You stop once all those symbols begin glowing."

"Okay," Sora sighed, "here goes nothing." As he began to focus on the Mwaka Stone, his head began pounding with an agonizing headache. "I... c-can't... do... it..."

"Just a little bit longer." Kulaani said. He watched the stone until he saw it begin to glow. "Alright, you can stop."

Sora immediately ceased what he was doing and put a paw to his head, which felt like it had just been stomped on by an elephant.

"All you cubs need to do now is hold your paws to it." Kulaani said. "After a minute of doing that, you will be sent back."

"Well, I guess we'll see you in a few years." Bahati said to Tora and Mheetu.

"If we don't screw up before then." Kora said.

"Be careful around Kovu." cub Simba whispered to Kiara. "You can't trust an Outlander."

"Whatever." Kiara said, rolling her eyes.

Simba and all his friends each put a paw on the stone. When there was about ten seconds left before they departed, Kivuli appeared.

"Surprise!" He exclaimed as he stood on top of the Mwaka Stone.

"Hey!" Simba exclaimed. "How did you-" He wasn't able to finish before they all disappeared.

"Who the heck was that?" Kiara asked.

"Nevermind, Kiara." Simba told his daughter. "It's a long story."

* * *

Simba opened his eyes and found himself and his friends in the den at Pride Rock. He quickly stood up, and ran outside the den. He saw his dad sitting outside.

"It worked!" Simba exclaimed.

Mufasa whipped his head around when he heard his son's voice. "Simba! Where have you cubs been!?"

"Dad, I can explain." Simba said, "We found this crazy lion and he sent us to the future and-"

"Simba, I don't want to hear stories." Mufasa said. "Tell me the truth."

"I am telling the-"

"Simba, we've been worried about you." Mufasa said. "You can't keep disappearing all the time."

"How long am I grounded..." Simba asked, putting his head down.

"For tonight." his father answered.

"That's it?" Simba asked.

"No." Mufasa said sternly. "There will be additional punishment. I need to discuss it with your friend's parents. We will tell all of you what we decided in the morning."

Simba just turned around and walked back into the den. He saw that everyone else was awake. "Hey guys..."

"What's wrong?" Nala asked. "We're back!"

"Yes..." Simba said, "but my dad said that we're all in trouble."

"So," Tora said, "We'll get grounded, then be free."

"I'm not so sure." Simba said, "It may be more than a grounding this time. Not sure what it will be, but it won't be good."

* * *

Wakati was enjoying having the jungle to himself. It was the most peaceful place he had been.

"Ah, nobody distubing me..." he said. "I love it!"

"I'm sure you do..." a voice suddenly said from behind him. He spun around and saw Kivuli standing there.

"How did you get back here!?" Wakati exclaimed, "I got rid of you!"

"Well, nothing lasts forever..." Kivuli said before vanishing and then quickly reappearing, his face now inches away from Wakati. "Including you." Then, with a swift swipe of his claws, he ended Wakati's life by slicing his throat. "Nobody gets rid of me... Nobody..."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that wraps up this one. My next story will be in about a week. That one will be covering the cubs's punishment...**


End file.
